


The Great Escape

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 原来直到结束，他们都没有开始。
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu





	The Great Escape

其实他们连开始都没有。

//  
一场哭戏拍了整整一夜，拍得邕圣祐两眼充血。道具师扳着他的脸滴眼药水，一面滴一面和化妆师聊天。聊的是日前公开恋情的混声组合，组合挺有名气，邕圣祐也有面识。

“想谈恋爱就别做艺人啊。”道具师掰开了他的眼皮，“粉丝花钱是为什么，是为了看你们秀恩爱么？”

“我看就不能搞什么混声组合。”化妆师在一旁给他拍粉。“低头不见抬头见，迟早有天要出事。”

“他们倒坦荡，不怕被雪藏。”道具师嗤笑。“到那时别说是谈恋爱，不反目成仇就不错了。”

眼药水点完了。邕圣祐直起腰来，一面眨眼一面落泪。

“好点了？”

“好点了。”他笑了笑。“导演，我们再拍一遍？”

解散第二年。之前的一年半被塞得太满，导致这两年过得毫无实感。好在一切都已经步入正轨，哪怕他偶尔也会想念过去，也只是偶尔想念的程度而已。

那天的哭戏并没有拍完。邕圣祐回家时已近深夜，他刚把外套脱到一旁，姜丹尼尔就来了电话。

“哥。”对方热切的声音带着点傻气。“你猜我在哪？”

“什么啊。”邕圣祐忍不住笑。“你出国了？”

“不是，就在首尔。”他顿了顿，“猜猜我在首尔哪？”

邕圣祐说了几个餐厅的名字。卟卟，卟卟，卟卟卟卟卟。最后邕圣祐没辙了，说不行我猜不出来，你直接告诉我吧。

“嘿嘿。”姜丹尼尔笑得得意洋洋。他说：“哥，我在你家楼下。”

//

“哇啊，新车？”邕圣祐走近的时候忍不住笑出了声。“Superstar——”

“就知道你会喜欢。”姜丹尼尔转了转手上的钥匙。“怎样，想不想开开看？”

“现在？”邕圣祐笑得有些吃惊。“也太晚了。”

“没事，我明天是休息日。哥呢，明天有摄影么？”

“有。下午两点半……”

“那还能睡个懒觉嘛！好了好了，赶快上去吧。”姜丹尼尔说着，不由分说地把他推进了车。

邕圣祐哭笑不得。“你这人真是……不是，我们要去哪啊？”

“不知道。”青年咣地关上车门，转头笑出了一对虎牙。“仁川？束草？要不干脆去丽水吧。丽水夜晚的海边——”

姜丹尼尔唱了起来。邕圣祐想骂他异想天开，话到嘴边，又咽下去了。

“真是疯了……”他慢慢地打起了方向盘。“呀，回程你来开啊！”

“真的？万岁！”青年笑得咧开了嘴。他笑起来时眼睛弯弯的，脸上皱出两道纹路，像只叼到了飞盘的金毛猎犬。

//

意外地没什么机会见面。

当然也不是见不到。回归时的打歌舞台，每年必有的颁奖典礼，凑巧邀请到他们的大小综艺。什么时候得了空闲，也会一起打打牙祭。目击图在推特一阵热转，转发链里人人都在怀念过去。

但怀念也是一时的。有时邕圣祐甚至觉得，解散其实是件好事。人无千日好，花无百日红。要是Wanna One没解散，现在也不过是个下坡路上的普通男团。

人人都爱限定商品。重点不在商品，而在限定。

姜丹尼尔倒是没有下坡之虞。“你还在世巡？”邕圣祐说着看后视镜。“还要去哪里。”

“下周台湾，下个月香港，下下个月……新加坡？马尼拉？”姜丹尼尔歪了歪头。“不记得了。”

邕圣祐笑了。“好想吃台湾的牛肉面。”

“干嘛提这个啊。”姜丹尼尔哀嚎，“说得我都饿了。”

“去买东西吃？”邕圣祐打着方向盘，“附近应该有便利店吧。”

姜丹尼尔转头看着他。

“谁去？”

“我没戴口罩。”

“可我没戴帽子……”青年对着后视镜扒拉金发。“这个发色会不会很显眼啊？”

邕圣祐瞥他一眼，“你整个人都显眼。”

“什么呀！”姜丹尼尔笑着锤他。邕圣祐也跟着笑，车灯打在前方，把黑夜破出了两个扇面。

//

姜丹尼尔确实很显眼。上节目时他就觉得了，海选上乌泱泱的一堆人，邕圣祐一眼就记住了他的模样。倒不是因为那头粉色头发，是因为……因为什么呢？邕圣祐自己也说不上来。好像他生来就是该被人记住的，该被记住，该被热爱，该被人群簇拥，该被顶礼膜拜。对于他后来的人气，邕圣祐一点也不意外。

令他意外的另有其事。

“欢迎光临。”收银员没精打采地扫起了码。“要替您加热吗？”

“嗯。”姜丹尼尔含糊地答。邕圣祐站在便利店外，在微凉的空气里抱起了手臂。从玻璃往里看去，只能看见姜丹尼尔的侧脸。耳朵外沿微微发红，不知是不是因为紧张的原因。邕圣祐低头用鞋碾着石子，碾着碾着门忽然开了，姜丹尼尔跑出门外，攥着他的手腕跑了起来。

“喂，干嘛？！”

“被发现了！”姜丹尼尔惊魂未定地回了头，“店里有女生！”

“哈？”邕圣祐觉得好笑，但还是下意识地跑了起来。他们以前也这么跑过，那时他陪姜丹尼尔去做认证应援，在地铁站里被粉丝认了出来。还不习惯那种场合的他们拔腿就逃，傻乎乎的，一边跑一边笑。

跑上车时两人都在喘气。“真是的，跑那么快干嘛……”邕圣祐出了点汗，脸色也红润了起来。“大半夜的，人又不会追上来。”

“万一追了呢？”姜丹尼尔心有余悸，“又不是没见过那样的。”

那样的话也没什么。握握手，签个名，被偷拍下来传上网。和同性好友看海而已，传出去也只是一段轶事——像他们这样的关系，还没有被人热议的资格。

但这话邕圣祐没有说出来。“啊，又买软糖了。”他翻着塑料袋，“我要你买的咖啡呢？”

//

从首尔到丽水，一路要开五个小时。邕圣祐聚精会神地看着导航，姜丹尼尔则跟着电台大声唱歌。放到后面音乐催眠起来，姜丹尼尔用手机连了车载音响，照着热门舞曲的列表往下放。

“哥，这首你跳过的。”

“什么？”

“Produce海选的时候。”姜丹尼尔咧着嘴看他。“还有飞吻呢，你不记得了？”

“飞吻？”邕圣祐笑。“我吗？”

“当然了。”男生学他飞吻的慢动作，“Mua——”

“别闹了啊。”邕圣祐莫名有点臊。“我哪有这样的。”

“明明就有嘛。”姜丹尼尔拖了长音申辩，“我记得一清二楚的。”

车里忽然沉默了。两个人都没说话，留Bruno Mars独自唱歌。Don't believe me just watch. Don't believe me just watch. Don't believe me just watch——Hey, hey, hey, oh!

“哥的拍摄还顺利么？”姜丹尼尔忽然问。

“我？还行。”看见前方的红灯，邕圣祐踩下了刹车。“就是哭戏有点难……”

“哭不出来？”

“哭是哭出来了，但哭得眼睛疼。”邕圣祐转头瞥了他一眼，“你看我现在，眼睛跟兔子似的。”

“让我看看……”姜丹尼尔真的凑了过来。“哇，真的！”

邕圣祐没有回答。他很久没和姜丹尼尔靠这么近了，对方好像换了香水，闻起来又熟悉又陌生。或是察觉了他的凝滞，姜丹尼尔也怔了下来，两个人就那么顿在车里，轮廓由红色跳成了绿色。

道具师怎么说的来着。哦，对了——

要想谈恋爱，就不要做艺人。

//

Question。

不在一起的理由是？

A，因为是同性。

B，因为是偶像。

C，因为在同一个组合活动。

D，因为一年半后就要解散。

“哈啊，终于到了……”姜丹尼尔关上车门，在海风里伸了个懒腰。邕圣祐也跟着下了车，吃力地捶着酸痛的肩膀。

“你这小子……睡得舒服吗？”

“嘿嘿。”姜丹尼尔笑，转头看向了面前的海。“真是，好久没来了……”

邕圣祐跟着抬起了脸。空气里蘸着隐隐的腥味，港口的灯光渗进水里，被波浪层层叠叠地打成了碎片。姜丹尼尔领他走下堤坝，一面走一面同他说话。

“以前……十七八岁的时候吧？那时也和朋友来过一次。”他眯着眼睛看向前方，“因为喜欢丽水夜海那首歌嘛。所以特地跑了过来，在丽水夜海听丽水夜海……”

“那时真的好轻松啊，想干什么就干什么。”姜丹尼尔咧开了嘴笑。“呀，现在不行了。”

“什么啊。”邕圣祐觉得好笑。“这不是又来了吗。”

还是豪车自驾游呢。他补充道，听见姜丹尼尔吃吃的笑。两人拣了块僻静的角落坐了下来，邕圣祐抱着膝盖，看着海浪此起彼伏地拥抱沙滩。

“唱一下吧。”

“什么？”

“丽水夜海。”他侧头看着姜丹尼尔。“不是老在哼么？”

姜丹尼尔哼了一段变调版。邕圣祐笑着打他，“不是让你唱蜡笔小新！快点，认真唱一次。”

男生不好意思地挠了挠头，酝酿了许久，才开口唱了起来。声音很轻，不知为何，竟然还有些青涩。

想和你在路边漫步，想和你在海边漫步，想要打电话给你，分享我从未闻过的气息。你问我在干什么？我在丽水的海边。

歌唱完了。邕圣祐顿了顿，笑着给他拍手。“唱得好唱得好。”

“真的？”姜丹尼尔笑着拧开了水瓶。

“真的。”邕圣祐认真地说。他想这其实是个多选题，答案是A，B，C和D。

//

十八岁的姜丹尼尔是自由的。他想干什么就干什么，想来丽水看海便来丽水看海，想来首尔跳舞便来首尔跳舞，他想逃去哪里就哪里，想过怎样的生活就能过怎样的生活。

二十二岁的姜丹尼尔也是自由的。或者说，他以为他是自由的。那时邕圣祐也这么想，以为地铁站的路就这么长，他们可以逃离视线，逃离镜头，逃离爱与被爱构成的枷锁。

但其实谁也逃不脱。

邕圣祐在一个未遂的吻前意识到了这一点。那天他们都喝了点酒，但喝得不多，构不成醉酒的理由。他还记得姜丹尼尔的眼神，那时的他一点也不像狗，反倒像只虎视眈眈的野兽。邕圣祐被那视线撕碎了，被他侵略被他占领被他吞噬被他淹没——但是他没有闭眼睛，姜丹尼尔也没有吻下去。男生笑了笑，重新坐回了座位里。

邕圣祐没有笑。他不知道该怎么笑。他们已经越界了，那么接下来呢，接下来该去哪呢？邕圣祐知道，他们哪也去不了。好像是那天开始，姜丹尼尔有意地和他拉开了距离，他们若无其事地做回了队友，假装读不懂对方的眼睛。

“哥！”姜丹尼尔扬起了头。“你看，星星好多！”

“嗯？哦！”邕圣祐跟着仰头。丽水的天空比首尔澄澈不少，虽说仍然看不见银河，但也比平日的视野宽阔许多。

“呀。”男生发现了什么。“那三颗星星，好像圣祐哥的痣哎。”

邕圣祐笑了。“哪里？”

“这里。”姜丹尼尔指给他看。指完了他侧过脸来，朝邕圣祐咧开了嘴。“怎么样？邕圣祐座。”

“啊……让我看看。”邕圣祐仰望夜空。“找到了，姜丹尼尔座！”

“哪里？”男生凑过来看他连线。“这什么啊。”

“是一个没有腰的人。”邕圣祐一本正经地胡说八道。“你看这里是头，这里是腿……”

“根本不像啊！”姜丹尼尔笑着转过脸。两人之间挨得太近，鼻翼差点撞了个正着。

这是第二回了。邕圣祐动了动嘴角，不动声色地挪到了一旁。

//

天开始蒙蒙亮了。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，聊到鲁尼的近况，邕圣祐冷不防地打起了喷嚏。姜丹尼尔瞥了他一眼，脱了外套给他披上。

“干嘛。”邕圣祐一愣，“你不冷吗？”

“动一动就好了。”姜丹尼尔傻笑。“再不成就在这跑两圈。”

“跑两圈……”邕圣祐无语。“呀，你当是拍Burn it up啊。”

姜丹尼尔忽然来了劲，腾地从沙滩上跳了起来。Burn it up！他一边跳一边一边唱，we are burning white hwal hwal——

邕圣祐哈哈大笑，也站起来跟他一起跳。姜丹尼尔看了一咧嘴，干脆掏出手机开了外放。

“慢着慢着，我的站位在这边……”

“管什么站位啊，直接跳就好啦！”

“这里是这样？这不是B段的吗？”

“啊不是，我们动作不一样——”

居然还是跳下来了。还没等邕圣祐喘口气，Energetic的前奏便响了起来。姜丹尼尔跳到他身后蹲下，邕圣祐忍不住仰头大笑，但还是跟着他跳了起来。

Beautiful。I.P.U。Boomerang。他们一首一首地往下跳，跳得筋疲力尽，汗流浃背。最后邕圣祐跳不下去了，脱了外套摊了下来，姜丹尼尔也在一旁坐下，用傻乎乎的笑脸转头看他。

“你都记得嘛。”

“但也不熟了。”邕圣祐气喘吁吁。“以前明明跳得更好的……”

姜丹尼尔顿了顿，又把那张笑脸转了回去。半晌他问：“哥会想吗？过去的事。”

邕圣祐看着发白的天。

“有时会。” 他说，“但我不让自己想。”

姜丹尼尔笑出了声。“其实我也不大想……”他挠了挠脸颊。“想起来怪难受的。”

邕圣祐瞥了他一眼。不知为什么，他忽然觉得没所谓了——可能是因为疲劳，可能是因为困倦，总之那一瞬间，他的精神松弛了下来，冲动挣脱了理智的束缚，让他吐出了藏在心底的句子。

“但我很想你。”

“什么？”

“我说我很想你——”邕圣祐坐了起来。“尼尔，我很想你。”

//

他很想念姜丹尼尔。

姜丹尼尔的眼睛。姜丹尼尔的背影。姜丹尼尔起床时的发型。姜丹尼尔笑出来的牙齿。他为每一个无聊的理由想起姜丹尼尔，想起他同自己说的话，想起他和自己撞的拳，想起他们之间那个近乎成形、却又烟消云散的吻。

他连看到猫都会想起姜丹尼尔了。

姜丹尼尔看着他。海边的风很大，他的头发没做造型，乱蓬蓬地覆在眼上。半晌风声偃旗息鼓，而他的眼泪也随之落下，用慢镜头的速度划过了脸颊。

“哎哟喂，这是怎么啦！”邕圣祐笑着拍他的背。“我们尼尔哭什么啊？乖，乖……”

姜丹尼尔颤抖着肩膀，抽噎的声音更强了一些。邕圣祐叹了口气，伸手抓了抓他的头发。他想姜丹尼尔其实也只是个普通男孩，还没来得及熟悉这个世界，就已经被人托上了世界的顶点。

但这就是他们的命了。耶稣必然要诞生，也必然要受难。

“呀，真别哭了。”邕圣祐一下一下地给他顺毛。“你看看你，哭肿了就不上镜了……”

当然，哭肿了我也爱你。玩笑话已经到了嘴边，又在惊愕中咽了下去——姜丹尼尔伸出手臂，将他重重地摁进了怀里。

那是个货真价实的拥抱。真实得邕圣祐有了错觉，好像他会被拥进这具躯壳，和姜丹尼尔溶为一体。他知道他应该挣脱，知道他应该阻拦，知道他应该装作若无其事，给姜丹尼尔找到一个合适的借口……

但他没有。邕圣祐听着耳边的哽咽，慢慢地把手放了下去。

有什么关系呢？他自暴自弃地想。四年了，他忍了快四年了——不求有什么奖励，也不该被惩罚吧。毕竟他只是想抱抱他而已……只是单纯地，想要抱一抱他。

太阳出来了。姜丹尼尔松开手来，抚上了邕圣祐的脸。幼犬般的双眼清澈明亮，闪烁着簇然一新的晨光。

他说：“就这一次……”

圣祐哥，就这一次。

邕圣祐没有说话。他说不出来了。姜丹尼尔就着晨曦吻了上来，结束了这场旷日持久的逃亡。

//

从丽水回程的路上，邕圣祐梦到了姜丹尼尔。

梦里他们是对普通情侣，在同一张大床上醒来，在同一面镜子前漱口，在同一张桌子旁吃饭，在同一张沙发上相拥。姜丹尼尔从背后抱住了他，而邕圣祐侧过脸去，亲吻他笑出的那颗虎牙。

挺无趣的。像是宜家会拍的广告。但梦里的邕圣祐浑然不觉，只觉得胸口被撑得满满涨涨。他很快乐。快乐极了。

醒来又是新的一天。

“我就不送上去了。”姜丹尼尔在车前朝他微笑。“哥你吃点东西，最好再睡一下。”

“嗯。”邕圣祐也冲他笑。“那我先上去了。你路上小心……”

邕圣祐摆了摆手，权当和他告别。不想刚走出几步，他又折回了对方面前。姜丹尼尔茫然地看着他，只见邕圣祐立正站直，对着他正起了色来。

“一，二，三——”

啪的一声，他阖上了手掌。

姜丹尼尔眨了眨眼。

“干嘛啊？”他咧开了嘴，“怎么突然打起板了……”

“没什么，突然想打打看。”邕圣祐勾起了嘴角。“那我先走啦——”

“我们尼尔，以后一定要幸福啊。”

姜丹尼尔怔住了。只见邕圣祐潇洒地笑着，伸手揉了揉他的头发。

//

结束了。

“圣祐呀，你准备好了吗？”经纪人敲了敲门。“导演他们已经在问了。”

“啊，快好了。”他弯下腰来找道具鞋，“再等一下，我换个鞋子就来……”

鞋脱到一半，邕圣祐却顿了下来。他慢慢地把脚抽出球鞋，拎着鞋帮磕在了地上。细碎的砂砾滑出鞋垫，在地上聚成了薄薄的一摊。

邕圣祐看着那摊砂砾。什么也没说，就是看着。

“圣祐？圣祐你好了吗？”门被打开了。“快点，他们在等着呢。”

“嗯，好。”他把鞋子放了下来。“这就来了。”

并不是后悔。

后悔属于应竟而未竟之事，不属于想竟而未竟之事。倘若再给他们一次机会，他们也只会踏入相同的河流。成为偶像是他们的梦想，放光发热是他们的目标。被人热爱。被人憎恨。被人消费。被人祭祀。被人膜拜。被人唾弃。被人遗忘。被人铭刻……这是他们的选择。都是他们的选择。

所以邕圣祐并不后悔。只是看着那场逃亡的遗物，他才终于察觉到了那个事实——

原来直到结束，他们都没有开始。

“一，二，三……Action！”

邕圣祐眨了眨眼。没过几秒钟，导演便喊了卡。

“怎么了圣祐？”

他说：

“哭戏还没开始啊！”

End.


End file.
